Compatibility Test
by pokemaniacJ
Summary: "Come on dude you can't hide your emotions from me I'm, as said two minutes ago, your twin sister.". Paul stayed silent, she's right. He hated to admit it, but she's right. Then something clicked in his mind... Ikarishipping one-shot. My first one!


**J: hey guys! I'm doing my first ikari one-shot! **

**Paul: please feel free to ignore this stupid story like what I'm doing**

**Dawn: please be nice to J? For once in your life just please be nice to one person! She could kill us any minute!**

**J: I could but I won't because I just love you two!**

**Paul: thanks I feel so much appreciated (rolled eyes)**

**J: I'm going to let that one slide… This time. Someone to the disclaimer!**

**Dawn: She doesn't own Pokémon! Or its characters. She just owns the answer of the test!**

**J: show time!**

In a clear field, two teens are doing a one on one dark Pokémon battle. The plum haired boy is using a Honchkrow. He wore different clothes now; he wore a dark purple short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and on top was a dark denim jacket zipped halfway. His jeans are less baggy than his old ones and he had black sneakers on. While the pinkette girl is using a very unusual Umbreon, its stripes instead of yellow are pink, was wearing a dark long shirt that is short sleeved. On top was a pink vest with a violet zipper, and short denim skorts. She had knee high socks and pink and black ankle boots. She pointed her finger under handless gloves.

"Now use shadow ball!" the girl commanded. Their Pokémon are equally tired but still holding on.

Umbreon blasted Honchkrow with its shadow ball, but the bird Pokémon is still flying as if nothing happened. "Use hyper beam." In a blink of an eye, Umbreon was down. "Nice job Umbreon you really did well" The girl put her Pokémon in the customized pokéball.

"You could've done better Honchkrow" The boy said to the bird Pokémon as the red light retreated it.

"You could be a little nicer Paul to your Pokémon, I'm your twin sister, and I see it!" she said as she went to her brother's side of the field to get her laptop. "That will happen if the apocalypse is coming. And your suppose to see it J your almost always with me remember." Paul said as he sat near J, under a shady tree, to get some rest and for his Pokémon too. He would never do this in front of certain people but his family, he would let them have some rest or sometimes play.

"Yeah or if a certain bubbly Piplup melt your ice cold heart" she looked up from her laptop to smirk at the boy next to her. Paul turned his head to the other side to hide a creeping blush and said. "Youre talking nonsense Troublesome and I are total opposites." He turned to his side to glare at his sister.

"Was I talking about Dawn Berlitz?" her smirk got wider, to see her trap worked on him. "Come on dude you can't hide your emotions from me I'm, as said two minutes ago, your twin sister." She turned to her laptop and started typing in her e-mail address. Paul stayed silent, she's right. He hated to admit it, but she's right. Then something clicked in his mind.

"How'd you know about Troublesome?" he asked glaring at J. "that doesn't matter, what matter is you like the bubbly, cute and loving coordinator." J said. Not even looking up from her computer.

"I don't like Berlitz… she's annoying, stupid, cheerful, noisy, a coordinator and everything that is the complete opposite of me" the young trainer said as he slouched and closed his eyes. The girl next to him just sighed. There is no use talking to her brother about his feelings, he's cold hearted, arrogant, and silent. Maybe she could use the test she saw last day.

"Hey, Paul" J said as she continuously poked him on the arm. "What?" he opened his eyes and looked at the pinkette, with an annoyed looked on his face.

"If you and Dawn are not compatible then try this test… it is said to be proven scientifically, 99.9 percent true!" J replied at the plum boy. Paul knew if he argued with her she would still give him the test, somehow, so he just sighed and said "okay read me the questions".

"Type on what it asks, I'm too lazy…" she handed him her laptop and looked on what's going to happen. He typed it like this:

_Name: Dawn Dianna Berlitz _(How the heck did he know her full name?)

_Personality: Bubbly, annoying, stupid, cheerful and noisy_

_Trainer type: coordinator_

_Hobbies: playing with Pokémon, reading romance novels, helping people._

_Name: Paul Stone_

_Personality: cold hearted, smart and silent_

_Trainer type: Trainer_

_Hobbies: Train, Travel, reads mystery typed stories_

He clicked enter and it asked for his e-mail address. He typed his and logged on. "I don't know why I'm doing this?" he looked up from the computer with a glare on his face. "I know that it will say we're not each other's types." It has a tone of misery on it but it was unnoticeable

"You would never know my brother" J grinned. "Come on open it!" she shook him back and forth. "Wait, will you!" he shouted at the excited girl. "and stop shaking me!" J let go of him, with a grin. He clicked at the icon and he read the results silently, after a few seconds he stayed silent. "Let me read it" J snatched her laptop at the stunned boy, and read the results out loud.

"Comment, Paul and this Dawn girl is really a match made in heaven! Reason, they could help one another in so many ways. Example Paul may be silent and cold hearted, maybe Dawn could melt his heart and could make him talk on what's going on in his mind. In addition, He could tell her on what she is doing when she had done something wrong since he is so smart. On the other hand Paul could protect Dawn, since he knows the ropes of the real world and he seems to be a very powerful trainer." J laughed so hard. That she fell down and wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you still doubt me?" J smirked. Paul is still silent deep in thought; he looked at his sister and said.

"Yes."

**J: well that was fun…**

**Paul: I thought that was stupid**

**J: That's it you're going down! (Gave him a high kick then stepped on him)**

**Paul: (unconscious)**

**Dawn: what just happened?**

**J: don't worry he'll come through**

**Dawn: okay no flames please!**


End file.
